Watch what Happens
by Empty Tome
Summary: After Kitty nearly lost her life to Chameleon Dudley becomes more protective.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm still new to this fandom and getting used to the characters so please bear with me.**

Watch what Happens

Ch.1

"Kitty," Dudley screamed.

"Duh-Duh-Dudley-"Kitty gasped she was barely able to register the pain when Chameleon had transformed; into a swinging pendulum as she tried to roll away from the enemy.

"What's the matter, Kitty?" Chameleon asked. "reflexes not _sharp_ enough?" his body shape shifted his natural form, he smiled darkly.

Icy dread pooling inside her stomach, Kitty could only crawl to a corner on the far end of the room as the Chameleon stalked her.

There were no real weapons at Dudley's disposal.

Only the stainless steel pipe he managed to find while himself and his partner navigated the dirty smelly sewers of Petropolis earlier that day was all he had. Dudley clutched that pipe between his hands, Chameleon was going to pay!

_ _ ~.~_ _

Chameleon wasn't in any hurry when he walked or rather followed Kitty to the corner of the room. It was only prolonging the inevitable, Kitty's death as the stomach wound he gave her continued to bleed. It may have only been a few footsteps to make it across the room. But to a victim struggling to cling to life and consciousness it must be agonizing.

"Muah-ha-ha-ha-ha-"Chameleon's laugh was pre-emptive, unfortunately he oblivious to the deep growling dog named Dudley that was about to beat him within an inch of his life.

Kitty grimaced. "you've got to be kidding me," she rolled her eyes then winced. Despite she sitting against a wall and nothing Keswick has produced as an efficient form of first-aid would save her. The blood loss that was starting to make her light headed, Kitty just couldn't ignore Chameleon who was gloating especially when the odds weren't in his favor.

"Why do you say that?" Chameleon questioned.

Kitty closed her eyes. "you don't remember do you?" she said quietly. "you were so focused on me you forgot I came in with Dudley."

With wild blue eyes the pipe Dudley held connected to the back of Chameleon's skull sending him to his knees. No matter how many times Dudley struck his enemy it didn't satisfy him that the Chameleon hadn't suffered enough for what he done to Kitty.

He could only keep beating him until his arms grew tired and even then it still didn't change the fact Kitty had been injured.

Nothing could **ever** change that.

_ _ ~.~_ _

"Kitty, Kitty open your eyes," Dudley said as he tried coaxing her awake. Because he wasn't so bright at attempting first aid; all he could do was call for help and wait for T.U.F.F. to take care of the rest of what he wasn't capable of handling.

So Dudley could only pretend she was asleep. He curled up into a tight ball and kept repeating her name so maybe she'd eventually wake up.

"Kitty, it's me Dudley," he refrained from yelling and whispered in her ear. "are you finished dreaming yet? Because there are a lot of things that gotta get done and when we get off of work today-"he stopped himself mid-sentence he could feel a painful lump in his throat. Something he was doing his best to choke back.

It was a worst case scenario, but nonetheless frightening, Dudley decided to reach out to hold Kitty's slender wrist where he felt for a very faint pulse. It was comforting as he felt the blood pump under his thumb, just to know she was still alive, she was still here.

He didn't feel so lonely anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you renzjericho for the criticism I'm still trying to clear up those mistakes. Also I'm sorry everyone that the chapters are short I've been really busy lately.**

Ch.2

Within the hour Keswick and The Chief had entered the facility Kitty and Dudley were occupying. Bursting through the door they witnessed Dudley, he was sitting on the floor, his back was facing towards them.

Keswick and The Chief exchanged expressions of worry to one another.

After Dudley sent a vague choppy transmission back to base explaining what happened to Kitty. They weren't sure what to make of it, nobody knew. On account of Dudley's previous behavior which he held an upstanding track record of childishness it could've meant anything.

The transcript as Keswick read over left him with a gut feeling.

The kind of gut feeling where instincts tell you something's not right. No matter how many times you try rationalizing the meaning.

It sounded teh-teh-teb-terrible!

_Send us an ambulance-__**please**__-this is really __**urgent**__-something happened to Kitty-I-I can't-I mean-what happened was really, really __**bad**__-I'm not making this up-send somebody down here to patch her up-please!_

Patch what up? What was in need of patching per say and even if Dudley wasn't referring to his pants (which never wore or owned) he probably could've meant Kitty. An ambulance, perhaps he was being dramatic as he tends to be. Whether or not it the ambulance was needed for the situation TUFF was forced to comply with Dudley's command.

It just they weren't expecting this.

_ _ ~.~_ _

A pair of EMTs came rushing through the door shortly after they arrived forcing Keswick and his boss to remove Dudley from his unconscious partner. Rather than having two complete strangers talk to Agent Puppy as he displayed his raw energy and emotion. It was Keswick who volunteered his services to communicate with him (without the puppets) before The Chief would have no choice to drag Dudley away kicking and screaming.

Keswick walked quietly to stand next to Dudley. Upon closer examination he found Agent Puppy had cradled Kitty protectively in his arms, his head bowed to his chest, he could actually hear Dudley's strangled wet sobs.

Doing his best to ignore the blood that matted Dudley's arms and had soaked through his jet black T-shirt he told him softly. "Dudley, we're here," he reassured in a soothing voice. "we brought the, uh-am-ambu-ambulance."

Dudley didn't respond, The Chief sent a glare that told Keswick to get a move on.

"Listen, this isn't easy for anyone," Keswick admitted, he placed a comforting hand upon Dudley's shoulder. "the help you called upon was honored now the least you could do is let the paramedics help Kitty." he reasoned.

"Yeah, I know," Dudley wheezed he stared at Keswick with red swollen eyes. "it's just, you know, and Kitty I-" his voice broke before he could finish his sentence.

"It's uh, understandable," Keswick said, he inhaled a shaky breathe then continued. "we're all afraid, this is scary and the news we're about to anticipate about Kitty's condition, but this isn't going to help her, you aren't helping Kitty by holding onto her, you have to let her go."

"Don't you want Kitty get well?" The Chief grumbled, he just slapped a pair of cuffs on the Chameleon when he asked.

Dudley nodded yes agreeing with his boss, he could only bite the bottom of his lip and whimpered.

"That's right Agent Puppy," Keswick added he quickly adopted a parental tone. "leave the paramedics to stabilize Kitty. What we've got to do now is get back to TUFF for a little while then we'll visit her back at the hospital." he grabbed Dudley's hand leading him away from the medical emergency.

_ _ ~.~_ _

On their way outside the building, Dudley being excitable as he was it was the empty ambulance that was parked near the entrance that upset him. To the point where The Chief contemplated if it was safer for him to ride inside the steel reinforced paddy wagon with the Chameleon. Dudley was only spared from being handcuffed and thrown into the vehicle along with him was because Keswick actually feared for Chameleon's life. Though a peace loving idiot Dudley may be it was quite possible Chameleon could inspire a relapse of unbridled wrath.

"Fine," The Chief said, shrugging his shoulders as they entered the TUFF mobile. "just make sure he's strapped that seat belt on-_tight_!" he hopped into the passenger's side of the car. Whereas Keswick was making sure Dudley wouldn't budge from the backseat they were only trying to be as humane as possible when dealing with a disgruntled agent.

The car ride back to TUFF felt strained.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

"It's been nearly thirty minutes since Dudley locked himself in the bathroom," The Chief said, checking his watch anxiously. "that mental unstable mutt-" he shook his head. "I can't blame him, I really can't." he sighed.

Keswick and The Chief were standing idly next to Kitty's vacant office cubicle while they were waiting for Dudley's return.

"Let him be alone for now," Keswick advised. "I'm sure he's doing his best to puh- puh- puh pull himself back together." He paused a moment to remove his glasses. In a fluid motion he pulled a handkerchief from his back pocket to wipe away the tears that had begun impairing his vision. "this is a trying time for all of us." He sniffed.

_ _ ~.~_ _

It was her scent!

Kitty's scent was all over him!

No matter how many times Dudley scrubbed his arms the smell wouldn't go away. The antibacterial soap he kept pumping from the dispenser wasn't going to last much longer. The sink he was using had quickly turned the color of crimson as he earnestly tried to rinse the blood stains from his white fur. Never minding his black T-shirt he threw in the trash bin. He didn't want it anymore; he couldn't stand it, so what if he left work shirtless, it didn't matter anymore whether he was naked or not.

When he held Kitty he breathed her in; his sense of smell would never let him forget it. The heady fragrance of her floral perfume she wore. How the hot metallic scent of iron withered the flowers until they smelt dead, it nauseated him. Because he was late to breakfast he could only dry heave over the toilet, his stomach was empty, but it would not stop him. He did this to her, why did he always have to be such an idiot all the time? If he only acted sooner then he wouldn't be in this mess he made for himself.

Dudley decided to use some more paper towels. This time becoming more abrasive as he tried in vain of cleansing himself of his partner's bodily fluids; rubbing his arms and chest till they were raw, until it hurt.

_ _ ~.~_ _

"Two more hours," The Chief growled irritably. "Dudley's used the restroom for a total of five hours. This is not normal!" he complained. "That's it we're going in!"

"Uh, what," Keswick screamed, obviously startled by The Chief's decision to invade an occupied bathroom.

"No choice," The Chief exclaimed running down the hall. "whatever Dudley's up to. The issue at hand has got to be way longer than a roll of two ply toilet paper can ever solve."

"Uh, wah-wah-wah-wait for me," Keswick yelled, chasing after his boss.

The Chief and Keswick soon found themselves outside of the restroom Dudley was currently using.

"Dudley," The Chief being courteous knocked on the door a few times announcing his presence. "this is The Chief-"

"An- and Keswick," he added.

"Yes, and Keswick we're worried about you. Which is also the reason why we're about to open the door," The Chief warned.

Before The Chief was about to order a janitor for a key.

They heard the click of a lock.

The door slowly swung open exposing Dudley. He was sitting on the floor hunched over; shivering, his face was buried in his hands. Shamed and guilt ridden he couldn't bare it; he couldn't bear the thought of losing Kitty.

"Dudley," The Chief and Keswick screamed in unison.

_ _ ~.~_ _

D.O.O.M. Lair

It was only mere hours when the criminal underworld received news about Chameleon's crime. Verminious Snaptrap was conversing over the phone with his on again off again evil associate Bird Brain. Considering Chameleon went to the trouble of actually committing near murder and he was pretty close, he had to give him kudos. Snaptrap was only interested in forming another alliance due to the fact Agent Puppy was becoming mentally unhinged.

"So what do you wanna do?" Snaptrap asked a smile curled on his lips.

"You know I was thinking-" Bird Brain was about to share his idea when Snaptrap interrupted.

"I know," Snaptrap announced. "I say we sneak into TUFT's parking lot and slash the tires on that car of theirs!" he chuckled.

Bird Brain raised a questionable eyebrow. "why should we do that?" he said, skeptical of such a juvenile act.

"We only slash two of the tires," Snaptrap explained sounding offended. "think about it, they'll have to call their insurance company, nobody likes filing claims and then there's the deductible, premiums will probably sky rocket and you get the point!" he shouted.

Bird Brain sneered. "why don't we just set fire to the car instead?" he suggested.

"Now whose idea is this we're talking about?" Snaptrap hissed.

Bird Brain groaned this was going to be a very long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm sorry for the short chapters, but I'm trying to make up for it by making quicker updates. Also if there's anything about the story I should add or you guys don't plain like feel free to tell me, I really wanna improve.**

Ch.4

"Dudley if the blood in that sink is yours so help me-"The Chief yelled, his anger erupted as at the sight of sink after he was forced shut it off as it had overflown.

"Ca-ca-ca-calm down," Keswick shouted. "this isn't what he needs to hear!" when he just begun to attend to Agent Puppy, he knelt beside Dudley to assess his problem and possible injuries.

The Chief's face turned a bright shade of red. Hopping from the sink to stand on Keswick's shoulder he told him. "I'll have half the mind to report him to a seventy-two hour suicide watch that's what!"

"He wouldn't do that," Keswick assured The Chief. "you wouldn't hurt yourself now, Dudley?" he asked warmly, as he tried to maintain a positive attitude towards the worsening situation.

Dudley gulped wetting his dry throat with saliva then answered hoarsely. "yeah, I didn't come in with any knives…I couldn't have-"

"Don't care," The Chief said gruffly. "I'll wait until you're checked into the infirmary before I decide what to believe."

"I didn't-didn't do an-an-any anything!" Dudley stuttered sopping wet; the cold water had begun to affect him.

"Look at the state of the bathroom for crying out loud," The Chief reminded him using his tone deafening voice. "you flooded the floor which is now looks like a literal blood bath!" he left Keswick and Dudley with ringing in their ears when he finished.

"That mah-mah-mah-maybe true, but the yelling still isn't helping anyone," Keswick informed him snidely, he clenched his hands into fists.

"Ha, look Mr. Sensitive," The Chief mocked in a nasal congested tone. "if I hadn't listened to you maybe we could've prevented this from happening!"

The Chief and Keswick were embroiled in a heated argument that lasted a solid ten minutes. As they were both trying to prove who the one who was at fault was. They eventually had to give up due to the reason they had more pressing matters to tend to and they were left at a stalemate.

Keswick grabbed Dudley's hand; he had to heft him to his feet. His poor hand and eye coordination had made it even more of a challenge as he led his friend to the infirmary. As for The Chief he really was forced to order a janitor the bathroom to mop up the mess Dudley had left behind.

_ _ ~.~_ _

When Dudley arrived to the sickbay he was forced to towel himself till dry. It was unsettling how he complied with the nurse's command as he sat on the white sterile bed while she took his vitals. Because Agent Puppy had forsaken his shirt; he was given another. It was a mint green hospital scrub, a typical uniform worn by the medical staff.

The Chief and Keswick soon received the prognosis of Dudley's condition. He was suffering from mild hypothermia and exhaustion.

"So he's just gonna have to sleep it off," The Chief mumbled.

Dudley had laid down wrapping the white blanket around him trying to retain his body heat. He hated how the infirmary's blankets were thin. He didn't want to give into his fatigue, he didn't want to shut his eyes, but sleep sounded so inviting.

It was Keswick that requested more blankets for Dudley; pulling a chair to sit beside his bed he offered his consolation if it would help ease his troubled mind.

"We've received Intel," Keswick said softly. "it's about Kitty and I'm sure you've been waiting to hear this longer than we've all have."

Dudley blinked tears back. "what is-is it-is-is-she going to-be-to be-"

"To be okay, gotcha," Keswick replied as he fielded Dudley's questions. A nurse had finally come resting a few more blankets atop the shivering agent.

"Kitty's going to be recuperating for a while," The Chief said folding his arms across his chest. "the surgery was successful and they removed her from the intensive care unit." He harrumphed. "now get some sleep, Dudley."

Dudley felt the sickening pit of his stomach churn despite the good news. Tossing himself over to his side facing Keswick and his boss he cooperated with their demand. His energy spent, he let his aching body surrender to a much needed rest.

"Don't were-were-worry," Keswick swore as Dudley closed his eyes. "we'll be here when you wake up."

_ _ ~.~_ _

"So, what are we going to do now?" Keswick said, absent minded. He was leafing through a magazine to pass the time while Dudley slept soundly.

"Suspend activity, I guess," The Chief was uncharacteristically unenthused, his shoulders slackened hands behind his back. He was staring outside the infirmary's large glass sliding window observing the city of Petropolis.

Keswick's glasses tipped to the bridge of his nose regarding his decision. "now we don't know for sure if Dudley can't function without Kitty." He said trying to relieve himself of any doubt that Dudley was incapable of handling himself alone on future missions.

"What choice do we have?" The Chief said his expression sober. "I think it's best for Dudley we let him take a leave of absence."

The Chief elected until Dudley could get a grip on his sanity or to a close approximation he'd let him skip a few weeks of work.

It would be also one less bathroom he'd have to monitor.


End file.
